Bare it all
by cczipz
Summary: Seta has a shadow? SEES is back! Mintao's alive! O.M.G. Rated T for possible sexual themes, language, and violence, lots of violence. *Snickers*
1. Meeting your maker?

Based on Persona 4.

I just thought it would be cool if he had a shadow.

Now, I haven't exactly beaten the game soo...I hope this doesn't obtain any spoilers.

* * *

Seta was the one without problems right? So why. . . has it come to this?

_His_ shadow self. How did this happen?

Seta stared at his own eyes. They were laughing at him!

His persona's were rendered useless. . .

Yukiko. Chie. Yousuke. Kenji. Rise. Kenji. . .even Naoto. Everyone.

All of them were in the shadows of the room. Watching; curious to why this was happening.

It was amazing seeing the same gray haired hero. Grey eyes. That same uniform.  
Now he knew what if felt like to be the others.

The shadow had shrieked in a terrifying laughter, "I'm Seta Souji! I hate myself and everyone around me!"  
". . . ." The hero was quiet. Did he begin hiding something from the others? Is this why this was happening? The place they were in, it was quiet. The silence was scary.

The room grew chilly and it was beginning to get hard to breath.

_Was this his hell?_

"Daddy! Mommy! Why do we have to move AGAIN?!" The little grey haired boy screamed. He was around eight, and had a mighty resemblance to. . .

"SETA! What did I tell you about complaining?!" The older man yelled, and ran over with fists high in the air. "Honey no!" The older woman grabbed him, but the man broke free. Mr. Souji flared out and beat with his own belt. His son was soon unconscious.

The hero, astonished, "How _dare_ you use _my _memory's against ME!"  
Seta ran at the shadow with his sword and the shadow socked him right in his stomach. And he went flying. "Shit!" He was thrown and tossed on the ground and got back up unsteadily. His sword clattered on the hard pavement for what seemed like forever in just a few seconds.

_Damn. Now my swords across the room! Not the brightest of ideas._

"I'm Seta. I hate myself! I cut myself!" He raised his arms and bared the cuts that laid there, "I am insecure about myself! Girls think Im creepy and I am alone in this world! Friends what friends?! I don't have any! There all acquaintances!"

The shadows laugh crackled and echoed in the silence.

His long sleeves delayed the blood that was currently flowing out of his wrists. Seta felt it and looked down to a puddle of blood growing.

". . .Shaddup. . ." Seta whispered.  
"WHAT WAS THAT ME?!" The demon laughed, "I think of suicide everyday! CLOSER AND CLOSER it becomes reality."

"Your. . .your. . ."

Yousuke ran out of the his hiding spot, "NO! DON'T SAY IT!" He screamed.

"Everything i'm NOT!" Seta screamed and ran at the shadow again.

The shadow grew and grew. Stronger and Stronger.  
It appeared as the biggest of them all. A huge mass of dead bodies covered in razors and cuts. It made one huge person. It was screaming all the things that were said and more. Each and every one of them.

Everybody ran out of there place, surprised at his actions and were shocked.

"Thats how he really feels?!" Was what they were all thinking.

They ran at him, but a barrier knocked them back. "What the fuck?! SETA!?" Yousuke yelled to the top of his lungs.

It was no use. Seta was oblivious to his desperate calls and pleas.

They watched their friend get beaten and beaten. They couldn't take it. They screamed and ran at the barrier but nothing helped. He was on the floor now, blood was splattered around the room.

Crying, Chie kept kicking the wall that stood between her and her friend.

"LAY ONE MORE FINGER ON HIM AND I'LL KILL YOU!" A blue haired male announced and skidded across the room on his knees. He had a a different kind of uniform on. Like the ones those people were wearing on that field trip. . .  
"Minato." A brunette said loudly, "Is he alright?"

"Barely breathing."  
"Shit. Guys!"

Seta tried to stand, he really did, but it ended up horribly.

"Who. . .who are they? And. . .its strange but. . .they look a lot like. . ." Yukiko shivered and continued, "Us."

Kenji looked at the man he thought he looked most like, he then heard his name "Akihiko ? Do you think?" A beautiful red-haired women spoke with barely any emotion whatsoever.

"Yes Mitsuru. Yukari?"  
The he spoke to, the brunette, looked up quickly, "I'm currently healing him. You Mitsuru, Minato, Ken, Junpei, Aigis and Koromaru take care of the shadow," She took a breath, "And me and Fuuka will help Seta."  
She motioned to each one of the individuals that were named.

"Ohhhh. . .Dear what do we have here?" The shadow beckoned. "C'mere and let me KILL you!"

When the six of those went into battle, "Teddie! Do you think you can contact Seta?!" Yousuke looked at him with a wild look in his eyes.

"Uhhh. . .I don't think thats a beary good idea." Was his response.

Yousuke stomped the ground in frustration, "This isn't the time Teddie!"

As the two fought, the others dragged Seta away for recovery.  
"SHIT! Look at what you did!" Yousuke growled.


	2. Hospital Panic

Seta's a little emo kid ain't he? Lol.

Well since I got like 3 reviews in less than a week, I thought, hey, people actually like it lol. And why did I decide to bring the P3 characters back?  
I have no idea.  
Anyways, I decided to write more....

Um. If I get the characters 'personality' wrong then help me out lol.  
I don't really know Rise's. So please give me examples.  
I pretty much know the rest of em'.  
I forgot where I was going with this...  
JK!

PS: I know Minato died. But I can't let go. I loved that guy. DX! They said Elizabeth went out to rescue him. So Lets assume she did. :D

"You okay?" A gruff voice asked.  
Seta opened his eyes briefly and saw grey hair.

He shut his eyes immediately.

_Please not Kenji. Please. God if you love me..._

"Is he awake yet? I need to question his actions at the _place."  
_The man sighed.

Seta groaned, pain was pulsing through his veins. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Someone then shook him, "Seta is it?"  
Seta opened his eyes and looked at him, "Akihiko is it?"

Junpei who was in the corner of the room, chuckled.

"Shut up Stupei." Yukari mumbled.

The two had a little dispute over that comment.

As Seta took in the world around him, he realized he was in a hospital bed. The room was a egg shell color and smelt like old people.

_I hate hospitals. _

They were in the city too. He could hear the familiar deafening screams of people and the screeching of cars.  
Something you don't really get in the rural town he currently lived in.

It clicked, "Wait! How did we get out without Teddie's help?"  
Mitsuru looked proud of his knowledge and observation, "Well, We came out the same way we got in."

Seta felt depressed, why can't _his_ team do that?

"Well," Yukari started, "You know our names right?"  
"Of course."  
The door of the hospital room slid open and closed. A man with blue hair and grey eyes entered. "How are you feeling?"  
Seta mumbled something incoherent. It sounded like.  
_What does it look like?_

"You look like," Seta paused for a moment, "Never mind. Um, Where are we exactly? I know a hospital. But...."

"Sorry Dorothy but were aren't in Kansas anymore." Aigis reverenced.

Seta almost pissed his pants and jumped on top of the bed.

The others seemed shocked at his action.  
"God. That scared the shit out of me." Seta felt embarrased, he was in a battle stance on top of a hospital bed.

The IV's that were in his veins were yanked out at the action. The room was quiet other than the constant beep of the Cardiac monitor.

Nurses flooded the room perpared to attack him with the, "Oh hell no! Your not going to attack me with those things!"  
And with that Seta dodged out of the way of all the people in the room and took off running down the hospital hallway.

He looked down at his attire. With glee, he realized that they didn't change him yet. He must of just gotten here. He didn't want his ass showing while running away from hysteric nurses and doctors.

_Run. Run. RUN!!!!!!!!_

Breathing hard, he snuck into a closet. He didn't know what exactly was in it. But it was dark. The a sudden whisper, "Who are you?"  
Startled, Seta turned "W-W-What?"  
The light flicked on. The man looked crazy in his hospital attire. "You-Your not one of them are you?"  
Officially creeped out, and scared slightly, he wanted to run but all he heard was, "Where did he go?! Catch him!"

He heard faint voices of those people in the hospital room trying to help find him.

_Thank god the hospital was busy!_

_Wait. That's a horrible way to think!_

Seta looked for another way out, and spotted the ventilation system.  
_I feel like I'm in a movie. Sweet._

He knew if he kept running, they'd eventually catch him and he would be in a whole shit load of trouble. But, what the hell right? He wasn't in a place where people knew his name.

When he was in the ventilation system, he knew this was a horrible idea. It was hot and sticky, and the air was stale.  
His hands kept sticking to the metal and every once in a while his hair would get stuck in a fan.  
When he couldn't take it anymore he kicked the first vent he saw open.

Light! He saw the light!

He jumped out and ran right into the people he started with. Oh no...

They turned at the noise. And in unison, "There he IS!"  
As they ran to tackle him, thinking he was some sort of threat and legally crazy, Seta dove back into the vent and crawled as fast as possible. The scrapes on his knees and the heartbeat in his ear didn't help the escape route whatsoever.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." He muttered as he heard banging and yelling. "GET IN THERE AND GET HIM OUT!"  
Seta snickered at the noise and panic he caused, but he didn't think they actually would get _in _the vent.  
But here comes Minato panting and racing after him. He could tell by his voice and his loud out bursts when he hit his head in the small space.

Something grabbed his foot.  
Panic flooded through Seta like never before and he shoved himself forward.  
And BAM. Seta hit his head and went unconscious in the heat of the moment.  
The world faded to white once more. While he was passing out all he heard was Minato screaming, "I got em'!"


	3. Back at it again

Okay its late.  
And I'm bored.  
Here's another chapter

Oh and sorry bout me mixing up his name and Yosuke. But uhhh...I'll change it later lol.

* * *

Seta opened his eyes once more, everything hitting him at once, the shadow, him running away, him expecting to get yelled at....

"Well well the runaway is up." Minato sighed.  
"I CAN'T believe you ACTUALLY went in the vents!" Akihiko yelled.

Seta cringed. _Damn. Damn. Damn. _

He looked at everyone. They were standing on guard. Ready to take action when necessary.  
As Seta reached up to object, he couldn't move his arms. He looked down, his arms were bound to the bed. Mitsuru smirked, "Not going anywhere."  
"Hey is this LEGAL?!" Seta yelled.  
"If we did it and we are your friends." Aigis stated.  
This time he didn't jump, but was still agitated at them bounding him.  
"I feel like a prisoner." Seta then pouted. But he did have fun, the adrenaline running through him was great!

He then wondered about that crazy guy in the closet but was soon snapped out of his daydreaming to a quiet yet pleasing voice, "Are you alright? You hit your head hard." Fuuka stated.  
Reminding him he was supposed to feel pain, his brain of course made him feel it.

"Ow. Had to remind me."  
He rubbed his head and sighed, "How long until I'm out of here?"  
Yukari answered, "The doctor said tomorrow. But since your jail break, they are reconsidering."

He groaned in response.  
"It was your own fault. But man I gotta give it too ya." Junpei said lightly. Trying to lift the tense and dreadful atmosphere.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Seta stretched and walked out of the hospital and as Mitsuru directed him, into a limousine. He felt uncomfortable due to the fact all these people were around him all the time now. So he bought time and took in every detail of the fine leather seats and the mini bar and how huge it was inside the limousine. He felt a pang of jealously, but it soon faded as he thought, _one that works hard enough to get this cash must have no time._

They looked at him in wonder, like how did you get in there. And it bothered him.

"Ya. Know its not polite to stare at people." He said playfully trying to break the silence.  
"So.... What do you want to ask me? Just ask it now."

_I can tell your dying to do so._  
Fuuka nodded towards Mitsuru and she then asked, "How did you get into the Midnight Channel? And if I may ask..." Her voice drifted, "Do you have a ...ability?"  
"I. . .It well. . .is a long story."  
"We've got time."  
And so the whole car drive, he told them about all the incidents that have happened and how the Midnight channel was apart of it. And about his persona. Basically his life's story.

"So, Thats the story of my life."  
The limousine stopped abruptly and they were all yanked forward. "We are here, Ma'am."  
Mitsuru nodded and stepped out of the vehicle. Everyone followed suite.

They continued their talk, well him and Mitsuru did, "Interesting. I need to look into this. The Midnight Channel is becoming a huge issue among the people not in just rural areas but in the City's as well."  
The place they ended up at, well was a huge dorm in Seta's opinion. "Welcome to our headquarters." Yukari said proudly.

"Chill, Yuka-tan its just a dorm. Jeez."  
Junpei earned a smack on the back of his head.

_They remind me of Chie and Yosuke._

He laughed at the thought, but didn't see any romance like his friends were conceiving. He could tell because the girl wouldn't stop staring at Minato; the one who looked a lot like Naoto.

Seta stopped suddenly and Minato bumped full force into him.  
"Minato. Do you have a relative? By the name of Naoto?"  
He could see Minato's face, but he heard a gasp. Seta turned slightly, "Do you?"  
Minato looked at him and swallowed, "She. . .she died in a car accident."  
"I see."  
Everyone gave Seta a weird look but kept there mouth's shut and sat down in the living room.

"I can't believe we are back here. And Minato's alive. And a new crisis appeared." Akihiko said and he turned to Mitsuru, "Hey, your not too busy with college work are you?"  
To tell the truth, Akihiko was swamped in work. But he would get it done.  
Eventually....

"No, I completed all my classes for this semester and I am awaiting my new ones."  
As usual Mitsuru impressed everyone in the room with her knowledge.

She sighed and flipped her red behind her, "Did you know how hard it was to get this dorm back?"  
". . ." Was he supposed to know?

"Sorry sempai..." Junpei said. He usually resorted to 'Sempai' when he thought he was in trouble.

Mitsuru messed with her college uniform, which was just high-profile clothing. A suite for girls.  
Akihiko was still wearing the same thing like the rest of them.

Yukari's brown eye's were full of determination, "We will stop this."  
Ken, who wasn't noticed till now, turned on the news.  
A big report popped up, _Missing teenage boy found. He tried to escape a hospital. . .._

Seta was shocked, "Why am I. . .?"  
"Your friends must have called someone. Or someone reported you." Ken chimed in, "And your hospital episode was a huge hit for reporters."

_Oh no. Will the others see this? _

**BACK AT THE NICE RURAL CITY **

**Morning 7 AM**

Yukiko and Chie talked aimlessly about Seta and how much they were worried. Naoto was working on the case so, they shouldn't be too worried right?  
Today was one of those humid and sticky days. It just got done raining and they were going to school on foot. Yosuke had the help of his bike but soon found his butt stuck in a trash can.  
And Seta wasn't here to help.

"Yukiko. Chie. Help me!!" Yosuke groaned.  
The girls sighed and pulled him out. He lifted the same yellow bike and started to walk by it. "So guys. What do you think? Where could he have gone?"  
"Didn't you see the news?" Rise answered.  
Yosuke shook his head, "Well, heres the thing, he. . ."  
She filled them in on what news she had to offer.

"Oh really...so why didn't the cops..." He then wondered into his deep thoughts.

The day was gloomy without the sun. The class room was hot really hot.  
"Its like a sauna in here!" Yosuke complained.

_________________BEEP.

It ended.  
Lol. Im a bitch like that.


	4. Two different things

****

Look, I'm leaving Seta as SETA cause….im too lazy to change it. And yosuke I'll fix. Cause, its only a 'u'

**And thanks about kanji. I personally think this story sucks, so **_**bear**_** with me. =O**

**This is probably more of a humorous chapter. But it leads up to something I SQUARE!**

* * *

**Bare it all part 4?**

"Well, Yosuke what's the answer?"  
A auburn head shot up and looked over, "Seta—"  
His grimaced and looked at his desk. He never knew how much he needed that guy so much.  
"Uh. . ."

**Back at the dorm**

Seta was laid back and relaxed on the couch. Junpei went on and on about the fact that Mitsuru replaced the couch with the leather seat his ass was sitting on. Mitsuru insisted it was better, and Minato was of course agreeing.  
"She's right, Lori." Minato agreed. Mitsuru looked shocked at what Minato had just said, he picked up the habit of calling people by their last name from her.  
"Aw no, Minato your turning into Mitsuru!" Junpei complained. Minato scratched his head with a small blush on his face, "What are you talking about?"  
Mitsuru laughed lightly and looked at Minato, "Seems that you have picked up one of my bad habits."  
"It's not bad. . ."

Seta turned his head away and got up. For some reason everything got quiet and still. Even with Seta's eyes closed, he knew they were watching him, for he hasn't moved in a while.  
"Hey, you want some of this?" Seta opened one grey eye and rested it on Fuuka. "Some of what?" It was such a random and weird question; he didn't know what to say. She playfully stuck the mess into his mouth and walked away.

And then he passed out.

"I never thought it would taste that bad. . ." Fuuka said sadly. Aigis and Minato were trying to nurse him back to health. "Poor soul, just got out of the hospital and now he's gonna go right back into one." Junpei sighed and shook his head. He knew never to taste anything anybody made, except for Minato. His food was decent.  
Mitsuru smiled at the care and concern Minato was giving the grey haired teen. Then a thought struck her. Mitsuru gasped loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Minato turned, "Mitsuru-sempai?" The red-head was slowly panicking on the inside, _is Minato a homosexual? Is Minato gay?_

She was so thrown into her thoughts, she didn't see Minato get up and wave a hand in front of her face playfully. She shook her head and pulled out a phone.

"Mitsuru, where did you get that phone?" Akihiko asked from the other side of the room. He was watching her of course. He liked her . . . _a lot more than intended._

Seta sat up in the bed and glared at the wall. Why did he have to deal with this? Looking about him he noticed Mitsuru had his phone. "Hey—girl with the red hair—"

"Mitsuru." Akihiko intercepted. Seta glared at Akihiko, "Mitsuru, can I have my phone back?"  
She looked up at him, "Wait just a moment."  
There were various clicking sounds and then she finally shut the phone.

**Yukari's room**

Yukari flipped open her vibrating phone and it read _New Text Message Received. _Confused at the number, she read the text aloud. "Takeba, do you think Arisato is a homosexual? I thought. . ." Yukari went back and repeated, "Homosexual?" With her mouth ajar she threw her phone in her pocket and ran out of the small pink room.

Closer inspection of the text, it read:  
**Takeba, do you think Arisato is a homosexual? I thought he was straight until I watch his interactions with the other males in his presence. If you want to discuss the topic, come to my room.**

**Mitsuru Kirijo**

Yukari Takeba was shocked and appalled. It wasn't the homosexual part; it was the fact that she liked the boy Mitsuru suggested that would be homosexual. She had no problem with guy and guy relationships, but for her man to be stolen by another. . .

That was a different story.

Meanwhile Seta and Minato hung out with each other frequently over the days he spent there. It was interesting and Minato reminded him so much of Naoto, which in turn satisfied him. If Minato and Naoto were related, then the detective stuff defiantly ran in the family. They noticed that Mitsuru and Yukari were watching them closely and they laughed and said, "It's probably just a girl thing."  
Surprisingly he found each of the individuals at the dorm to have a little chunk of his friends in them. He guessed he attracted those kinds of people.

Seta Souji was an extremely blunt when it came to feelings, people or things. And all of which covered just about everything.

"Yukari is there something you want to know?" Seta asked. She was watching Minato from a distance. Trying to hide behind a corner and watch his conversations with the boy's.  
"Kya!" Yukari screeched. She didn't expect to get caught that easily. She tripped backwards and fell on her ass. Seta then bent over and offered a hand, "What is it you want to know?"  
"Is Minato gay?" She asked the words and they just flood from her mouth with no restriction. Seta straightened up, "Is that what this is about?"

She jumped up and pulled on Seta's shirt. "I won't mind getting Mitsuru to perform an execution."

Minato got up and walked down the hallway when he heard a conversation. The think that interested him was someone saying 'Execution'. That always involved Mitsuru. "Ex . . . Execution?"

"Mind telling me?"  
"Minato isn't gay. He's just . . . very feminine and kind . . . unlike you." Of course Seta was just kidding, I mean, look at Yukari. Everything she has some hint of pink in it. The very essence of her is pink. It's just she's not like Mitsuru.  
When you look at Yukari you see a girl and while you see Mitsuru, you see a woman.  
_**SMACK. **_Minato winced and leaned against the wall protecting his presence from them. "That must have hurt." He breathed.

**\Dojima's house/**

"I miss big bro . . ." Nanako announced. Dojima's face was worry stricken, and full of stress.  
"Nanako . . ."  
Chie and company were at his house, looking for an update on the missing gentleman. They heard that some person attempted to escape a hospital, but since the news didn't disclose his name and the police there swore not to tell (Mitsuru was to blame for that)

Everybody was worried sick. His shadow was still out there!  
Naoto, a future detective was still frustrated that she couldn't figure it out. There were no clues of his location or whereabouts. She felt useless. Pathetic.  
Chie wasn't good at this, holding back emotions.  
Yosuke's was hazy and incoherent. He tried to mentally disappear.  
Yukiko sighed and looked at the rest of her pals, they were all a mess.  
Rise was worried sick and saying stuff like, "Our cool Sensei!" and then cry.  
Teddie was in the TV more than usual searching.  
And everybody from school is still worried.

"Why is he so important?" Yosuke asked suddenly, "Why is he more important than everyone else?"  
They didn't know. Everybody looked at each other, when Kanji spoke up, "He saved all of us. He's caring and he's just as important as everyone else that ever fell into the midnight channel."  
Silence filled the room when they heard a familiar voice laughing. "S-Seta?" Chie stood up and walked over to the stairs of the Dojima residence. As if by magic, the man they worried constantly for was walking down the stairs joyfully. As if nothing happened.  
**They were all startled, "S-SETA?!"**

_But in_ _actuality. That man, was not of which they knew._


	5. What is it that you long for?

_**Okay, I haven't been updating and I apologize.  
I will focus on this story some more, since people actually like it.  
Anyway, enjoy this 'RANDOM' chapter i came up with. I will try to update sooner.  
Thanks for reading, and please Review.**_

Love, SNR.

_**What is it that you long for?  
Bare it all part 5**_

Seta's face was still stinging from the smack of Yukari, which happened yesterday. "She's got a hand." He thought out loud. Minato slowly entered the room, trying to hide from Yukari and Mitsuru. "Seta, are you alright? You're very prone to getting hurt."  
"Well, it still hurts."  
Minato sucked in a breath.  
"Minato!" A male yelled up the staircase, Akihiko was calling him for training. "We gonna train or what?"  
Seta pushed Minato out of the door, shooing him away. "Go, he needs you."

**.:Back at Dojima's:.**

For some reason that even Chie or Naoto didn't understand is that they both ran and hugged Seta at the same time. It was awkward at first, and they really didn't want to let go.  
"What do we have here?" He laughed lightly, and patted their heads.  
"Boom boom pow!" Kanji said excitedly and ran towards the living room towards the sound of the music.  
"Kanji! Seta just got back!" Yosuke scolded.  
"The music video is cool."  
Seta was agitated, his new slightly yellow eyes showed it. "Thanks for caring, pal."  
"Don't call me, 'pal' dude."  
An insignificant black haired girl felt left out of this touchy reunion.  
"Seta, your back." Was her lifeless statement that came out slow and awkwardly.  
Rise cried in joy as she was stumbling out of the bathroom, "Sempai!"  
She had a toilet paper attached to her shoe.  
No one told her.  
"Suck my ass and call me Sally! You're back!" Dojima stated.  
"Way to observe dad." Nanako rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to fix something to eat.

**And the next day everything was going pretty smoothly,  
**Until the school was on lockdown for four hours.  
"What's going on?" Chie said. She was _totally _determined to figure this out. She had been yelling at the teacher every second of every hour since the madness began.  
"I don't KNOW CHIE!" The teacher screamed for the fourteenth thousand four hundredth time.  
The police slid open the doors to the classroom. "We need Naoto Shirogane for questioning."  
Seta's head turned with a slight mechanical smile plastered on his face.  
A hand was placed on his shoulder.  
"Dude, what do the cops want with Naoto? We have to figure this out."  
Yosuke didn't get a response so he shook his fellow friend and then eventually turned him completely around. Slapped him a few times and then he heard a, "Yosuke, we aren't detectives."

"We were before."  
"That was then, and here is now. Let the past go, buddy." Seta rubbed his hands and put them in his pockets.  
Yosuke growled, this can't be Seta, because he would jump for a challenge.  
He would go lengths for detective work, Klondike bars, and fried chicken.  
Yukiko was insignificantly in the corner of the room trying to figure out the play on words with the song, "If you seek Amy, hmm I just don't get it."  
People were laughing behind her and someone screamed, "I will!"

_"Naoto you were late for school."  
"Yes, indeed I was." Naoto messed with her hat uncomfortably. Why was she being questioned?  
"You know your classmate, Yuki, died this morning." The cop growled and smoked his cigar.  
'Classmate? Death? What is going on? It was foggy outside . . .' A thousand things were going through her head to figure out this crime.  
"I'm sorry kid, but all the clues end up with you as the culprit. Your fingerprints are all over the crime scene. Your hair was found. Even this watch." He held up the watch Naoto made for Seta and slid it across the table. "We are charging you with first-degree murder."_

**.:Back at the dorms:.**_  
_"If you found lint in your belly button what would you do?" Minato randomly asked Junpei.  
"I would eat it." He answered laughing. A chorus of 'Ew's' erupted from everyone else in the room.  
Seta crossed his arms and pouted, he wasn't really getting anywhere. He needed to go home and tell them he was fine and everything. However, the circumstances aren't helping him.  
"I'm going to go back to Inaba." Seta demanded.  
Mitsuru sat up, straightened her skirt, and looked at him with crimson eyes.  
"What say you?"  
"Exactly what I just stated."  
"But you have a gift, would it be better to stay here with us? We still have to catch that shadow of yours." Mitsuru pilled the information on him happily. "I know," he breathed trying not to attack the red head, "My friends have experience with this kind of work and I feel as if I should stop the shadow with them."  
Akihiko stood up and put this bluntly, "Seta, why are you so worried?"  
The boy stood there for a few seconds, coming up with an answer. "I-I need to get back! What if someone gets hurt because of my shadow?!"  
The boxer's eyebrows rose curiously, "Do you know what your shadow may do next? Go after someone?"  
The thought never struck him before. All Seta had been feeling was longing. Maybe home sickness.  
But what would his shadow do? It's not like they walk out of televisions, right? That never happened, but someone would always 'push' someone in. "I'm worried someone's out there with a motive to kill!"  
"So you do have a justifiable answer."  
"Yes, so can we at least go back into the television?"  
Mitsuru closed her eyes and thought. "Okay, we will, on a condition."  
"And what is this condition?"  
"You'll see."

**.:Inside the Television. 12:00:.  
**  
Seta decided to go alone, although it was dangerous, he had his reasons. He knew what he could do, and his shadow could do worse. Walking along the path that his mind created, he was slightly scared. It wasn't a strip joint, a castle, a sauna. It wasn't a game. It was more like a _Saw _movie on crack. This is what he created? A huge torture chamber, with bloody walls, a thick atmosphere, and haunted screams?  
It was weird though, his mind's eye.  
Every room was a distant memory. Every room had a reason for the torture device.  
He closed his grey eyes for a second and stopped to think.  
_"Seta, you know what you want."_  
Seta turned on his heels; the room was vast and felt like it went on forever. It was round and tile was everywhere. Blood was crusted onto the walls and now someone was whispering to him?  
"What do you want?" He asked calmly, although inside a panic attack was coming. He felt like he heard this voice, was it his own?  
_"What is it that you desire?"  
_"That you leave!"  
_"Do you have someone special?"_  
". . . What?"  
The voice cackled evilly and a strangled scream was distant.  
"Wha-who-Who was that!?" Seta screamed.  
The voice was sarcastic this time, _"Why would you care? No one cares about you!"  
_The hero stomped his foot in frustration, and picked up his katana and screamed.  
"TELL ME!"  
_"Seta, you're losing your head. You can help everyone else with their problems but you can't even help yourself! Listen, I have killed before," _He laughed, _"Can't you feel it?"  
_Seta's hand immediately went to his heart, where it hurt. His breathing came irregular, and he started to sweat.  
_"Amazing really, your 'friends' can't tell the difference. Unlike those other pathetic shadows who could only form in here, I can manifest into something greater! I have the potential. I am great. I will rule over all, as Seta Souji! And everyone will hate me, the makeshift you."  
_Those words came out like bullets. "Your framing me as we speak, aren't you?"  
**Laughter echoed throughout the torture chambers.**


	6. Will you get there in time, my hero?

**Will you get there in time, my hero?**

**.:Bare it all part 6:.**

**.:Midnight Channel:.  
**

Slowly, as if he was afraid of what he would see, he opened his eyes, scared of the outcome. The room was still the same, and the chuckling ended. Leaving Seta with a huge headache and his skin burning. Though the pain near his heart faded, he wasn't completely relieved. That maniac was still out there, and he had to catch him with his own hands, or he might just take over the world.  
"He has the ambition." Seta mumbled and pushed his grey classes further up his nose. The katana was dead weight on in hands, and he started to feel dizzy. "What did he do?"  
Seta stumbled down the one of the blood-stained hallways, trying to find the exit Mitsuru taught him.  
Why would a mere shadow try to take over the world? It was irrelevant, crazy, and insane!  
Like Manhunt two!  
Seta stopped abruptly and studied the walls. "Maybe, my mind is just basing my feelings off video games and movies."  
The he thought again.  
"Maybe it's just me being strange and abnormal."  
Nothing wrong with that, right?

**.:Inaba. 4:00 pm:.**Chie stood there in front of the Dojima's house. It was foggy and really humid outside, the sun was halfway through the sky. Now that the Seta-crisis was over, the only thing everybody did the past few days was argue. Naoto was going to court, there were controversies.  
Maybe they needed a huge problem, so that they can come together and solve it.  
Be normal friends again.  
She walked up and knocked on his door. There was a slow answer, and barely an audible one. Chie slowly slid open the door, and ran into a horrible smell. Almost palpable.  
Then she saw it. "Dojima! Nanako!" She shrieked.  
Nanako was in a pool of blood lying on the floor in front of the television. Although she was still breathing. Dojima on the other hand, looked bad. The house looked ransacked and the food on the stove was so burnt, no body alive would eat it.  
She dug into her pocket for her cell. It wasn't there.  
"Shit. I must have forgotten it at home!"  
Chie immediately ran towards the home phone, picked it up, and got nothing.  
She looked up from the phone and gazed at the man who caused this happening. Seta Souji, grey hair tainted with blood, grey eyes glazed over with a yellow tint, was standing over her twirling the cord that connected the phone to the wall. "Now," He laughed, "You really think that's going to work?"  
She gasped, "Seta, you caused this? How could you—"  
He sneered and covered her mouth quickly. "Shut up. I don't want to hear it."  
Seta's uniform was tore up, and he looked like he was recovering from a bullet on his arm.  
"Damn Dojima. Always puts up a fight."  
Chie struggled.  
"Now, you don't want to end up like—"  
"CHIE!"  
_Yosuke?  
_"I knew you were no good Souji!" He screeched and grabbed knifes from the kitchen. But Seta was prepared; he already had a nice Rambo knife up to her throat. "Now Yosuke, you don't want to die, too, do you?" He acted overly innocent and it was sickening.  
"I already called the cops." Yosuke spat angrily, "Put Chie down."

**.:Dorms:.  
**

"So you're saying that shadows going to try to take over the world?" Akihiko repeated.  
Seta nodded.  
"And that it's going to frame you."  
He nodded again.  
Mitsuru spoke up, "Well, doesn't look like we have a choice, we have proof of this, so therefore we need to investigate."  
Yukari nodded, and Junpei agreed sullenly. Yet another adventure and he was still the side-kick.  
"Well," Minato sighed, "What are we waiting for? Let us go."

**.:Inaba. 4:55 pm:.**  
Yosuke couldn't explain it if you asked him to. Seta Souji, just—disappeared. Faded away. Dissolved.  
And because of this, he couldn't save her. _I couldn't save Chie_.  
What in the world would he do to her? He practically killed his relatives! Just the thought of her being hurt because of that _monstrosity _makes his blood boil. The cops questioned him yes, and he lied. For the sake of Seta and Chie.  
All he said was he found the Dojima's, nothing more. Technically he didn't _lie _but he felt like he did. Even if he told the truth, what would the authorities do? What would they even be capable of?  
Those idiots would never get it. Those idiots would run around in circles trying to figure this out.  
Yosuke was frustrated, hurt, and betrayed. How dare he hurt his close friend!

**.:Outside Dojima's house. 8:00 pm.:.  
**

The black limousine slowly came to a stop at his Uncles house. Seta opened the expensive doors slowly, afraid they might break and he would end up paying for them. Then he stepped out into the night, the air was still humid but the sky was clear and full of beautiful stars on such a horrible night. He ran towards the house, cops were still there, investigating.  
"What happened?" Seta asked one of them, the Chief, and he turned. "Ah, Souji, you're the kid that Dojima is taking care of."  
Seta tried to look inside but the police got in front of him. "I'm afraid I have bad news,"  
The hero sucked in a deep breath to keep from panicking.  
"The current residents of this home, the Dojima's, have been robbed. They were assaulted and are in the hospital." The officer messed with his belt. "We believe Dojima found the culprit while in the act, and the robber attempted to kill the witnesses."  
Seta leaped like a gazelle back into the limousine.  
"Mitsuru, my Uncle and cousin, they are in the hospital near here, can you take me?"  
Mitsuru, of course, complied. She knew what it felt like to hear such news. She glanced at Minato sadly.  
_It was a complete surprise to find out that Minato managed to live. Even after they claimed him dead, he still beat all odds. They said, one day a weird looking female in a blue and black dress with strange eyes walked in and wished to see his body. Strangely, they allowed this, and he woke up in her presence.  
_Seta practically ran towards hospital from the limousine, he's been through this before, and this time, he hoped it wouldn't be as bad.  
_They can't die, they just can't._  
They are the only family members who actually realized and were happy with his existence. Without them, what would he do? Go back to his parents? They didn't give a rats—  
He walked up to the reception's desk. "I need to see the Dojima's."  
She glanced up, it was that nurse. Sayoko Uehera.  
"Dojima's . . .Dojima's . . .Ah, room 203, this way." She stood up and walked towards the room rather slowly, which was pissing Seta off more and more.  
When they entered, his friends stood there weeping.  
Yosuke looked up and Seta and the nurse and snarled, "You have a lot of guts to show up here!"  
Seta was so shocked; the words just passed him by. He stared at his Nanako and Dojima.  
They . . . They were . . . so badly injured.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yosuke ran up, grabbed Seta by his uniform collar, and slammed him against a wall.  
"Where is CHIE?!" He screamed and punched his former best friend repeatedly, until security got him restrained anyway.  
**"WHERE IS SHE YOU BASTARD?!" Yosuke screamed and strained to get closer. "I'LL KILL YOU!"**

**A/N: Er, I know the nurse went away to Africa. So don't bug me about that. And uh, I'm not really that knowledgeable when it comes to hospitals, so yeah. :D  
I personally like this chapter, so, uh, yeah.  
Review.  
And yes, I know I got his name wrong. Good god. lol  
Yes, I know, its all bunched together....  
Read it anyway. xD**


	7. Is it worth it? Worth dying for?

**Is it worth it? Worth dying for?**

**.:Bare it all part seven:.**

**.:Midnight Channel:.**

"The shadow of Seta Souji caused so much damage so far, what can I do to stop it?" The evil boy mimicked and laughed at his poor other self. If only he could see what he was capable of!  
If he would just strive for power like he always wished for or at _least_ try to be somebody this wouldn't be an issue. If only he would be himself and not pretend.  
Instead he's an idiot and always throws away his brilliant ideas and forgets about them.

"I could be a rich shadow right now if he just turned those ideas in." He muttered angrily, though his voice was the only thing that showed his anger.

He sat down on his makeshift throne of the Midnight Channel. It was very nice, covered in ebony and jewels. It was handcrafted by him, of course when he was bored earlier and had nothing else to do.

But he had to babysit now due to a bad mistake on his part. "You can't keep me in here forever." Chie panted.

"To hell I can." He then snickered at her poor attempt to freedom. Didn't she know? If she actually got out, he would kill her? He could easily snap her in two if he wished. But why not now, he was bored.

"I know what you really are." She hissed and straightened her green jacket.  
Of course she did, he told her. "Your boyfriend can't save you now, wrench."  
She slid down the surface of the cage and pulled her knees to her chest.  
"Who are you talking about again?"  
Seta stood up, very annoyed. A voice layered with sarcasm he had said this before,  
"You know Yosuke _right_?"

Chie rolled her brown eyes and put her head down. "You know I don't like that idiot, on a side note, he's in love with Rise-chan or Yukiko."  
Seta exhaled slowly, to keep calm. He sat back down and laid back into his throne.  
Chie then realized with a start, why he didn't kill her. "Your just lonely, aren't you Seta?"  
He turned his head away from her and started to shake.  
She smirked to herself; maybe she spotted why—  
"Hahahahaha!" He busted into hysterical laughter at the thought of him being lonely. Not him, but maybe his other self.

"Wait a second." He stopped cold, and contemplated.  
_Maybe he has a hold over me. Making sure I won't kill this fool.  
_He sneered at her, and got up and started to pace. Tapping his chin while doing so.  
_Could be some users, or maybe just him, have the ability to slightly control their shadow.  
_He turned towards Chie and dug out a knife from his pocket. It was just a pocketknife, but if his theory was correct, then he couldn't lay a scratch on her. "W-What are you going to do with that?"  
He let out a small but creepy laugh as he walked towards her barred cage. "Don't worry, this won't hurt."

**.:Inaba hospital waiting room 1:00am:.**

**  
**"NO!" Seta yelled in his chair unconsciously. He started and stood up in a defense stance, as if to protect someone. Kanji was waiting in the room with him, and was so shocked by his action, that he fell out of his own cheap plastic chair.  
"What's going on?" Kanji said quietly, and stood up and patted his shoulder, "It was just a nightmare. Look, I know what you're going through is hard, but you'll make it through."  
Seta turned towards Kanji with a small smile on his face, "Thank you."  
Nobody would ever have thought that Kanji was the comforting type.  
But he showed a new thing to Seta all the time.  
He sat back down slowly; he was afraid Kanji might slip his chair from underneath him.

**.:Midnight Channel:.**

"I'm getting tired Mitsuru, I think it would be best if we called it a night." Minato was lying against a wall inside this weird place, and they just got done defeating a tough shadow. Not only was he tired, but everyone else as well.  
"Very well, I was thinking the same thing."  
But why would he ask Mitsuru? He was the leader.  
But it was something everyone did; she called the mission whether or not she was the leader of it. It was Mitsuru's idea to try to find Chie anyway, and at the rate they were going, she feared the worst was yet to come.

Junpei was still trying to act tough, "We have to save her! Come on guys!"  
Minato stood up shakily, "Even if we did Junpei, we wouldn't have the strength to get her back."  
Everybody groaned as they stood up and took a quick exit and break.

**.:Inaba:.**

As soon as they said Nanako and Dojima were 'stable and would be just fine,' he sat there making a plan. This wasn't going to be easy, and plus, he had a hostage. Yosuke was still in a fit of rage. He didn't know, and he when even tries to explain about his shadow, but Yosuke still wouldn't listen to reason. "All I would have to do is . . . accept this."

_Accept the fact you hurt your own family.  
_  
He looked down, his shadow was in his top form, and he can already manifest back and forth from his normal form to his more powerful form. This means they would have to probably battle him, and in this state, he was still wondering if it was even possible. But it had to be. Nobody else could stop this except him and his friends.  
What would happen if he found a way to achieve a greater power? What happens . . .  
He drifted off to sleep still trying to find a answer.

**.:Midnight Channel:.  
**

"Damn my theory." Seta was holding the knife in the air, and it looked like he was getting ready to strike, but his hand was shaking. No matter how hard he thrusted, the knife would stay at the peak of his strike and stay there. Chie was still inquiring why he wouldn't do it. "Seta, are you going to do this or not?"  
The shadow's eyes glowed yellow, "I will later."  
He shut the door to her cage and walked over to the desk he put into the room. The torture chambers were just outside, he could throw her in, _he can't stop me from indirect damage._  
The room they were residing in looked like Seta Souji's room. It looked completely normal, besides the screams from the neighboring rooms, and the fact that there was a girl in a cage. He opened the book he stole from Elizabeth's library, the first assistant of that weird long nosed man, _Igor was it?_  
"Who cares?" He shrugged and opened the blood-stained book. "Now which one should I use first?"  
**_That stupid woman, Elizabeth. She just left this powerful book all alone in that library. But don't worry Elizabeth, I'll keep it company._  
**

**A/N: Yo,yo,yo. I'm starting to like this story! hehehehe.  
And, i don't think it's gonna end anytime soon. =O  
Or maybe it will. Depends lol.  
Just curious, what do you think that will happen next? Please tell me in reviews, or messages. Whatever suites you.  
If it's better than my ideas, then i'll make sure what you think will happen, will happen.  
***if it way it's written looks weird, it's not my fault, the thingy was being mean*****

**And, There may be multiple endings.**

So yeah.

**Tell me your thoughts and feelings. =)**


	8. Love For Everyone

**Okay, first off, I apologize for completely forgetting about this story. :D**

**.:Love For Everyone:.**

**_Getting to the Midnight Channel was the easy part, but getting to Chie was the most difficult._**

Seta Souji was standing there, motionless as soon as he opened the door to his makeshift room, he saw this.  
Chie was swinging from a rope, her light body swung in the light air. He quickly dug into his pocket for his knife that he always carried around. When he untied her, he held her until she woke.  
"L-Leader?" She mumbled and wiggled in his grasp. "Chie, are you alright? What did he do to you?"  
She looked up and smiled, "He couldn't do anything."  
He didn't understand her statement exactly, but he tightened his grip on her.

"AW! Look at this touching reunion!" A man mocked loudly.

Seta turned his head towards the direction, the annoyance. "Just . . . leave."  
The man with yellow eyes glowered. "You really think after all this work; I will just leave you alone?"  
Seta stood up, bringing Chie with him. "I understand now,"  
Chie moved closer to Seta instinctively. "Seta . . ."  
"I accept it. I accept the fact I actually _need _people. I need Chie, I need my friends, and I _need _my family."  
The shadow stood there and snickered, "Are you serious?"  
He was, in fact dead serious. He glared at his shadow, and he started to sizzle. "This hurts, you're coming back at me," he yelled. "But it's fine, because I'm not that weak anymore."  
Seta gave him a questioning look, but pulled out his katana and stood in front of Chie.  
"I have this now." The man with yellow-tinted eyes lifted a heavy looking book. "This, now this," he said laughing, "will make this dream happen for me."  
Screams erupted from the neighboring rooms of this hell hole, and Seta winced. "I won't let that happen," he breathed, "you will be defeated by me and my friends!"  
Seta dug into his pocket and grabbed his item, an escape item. Mitsuru developed it, and handed it to him in case of emergency. It immediately transfers you out of the Midnight Channel.  
"Goodbye for now," he grabbed Chie's hand and crushed the item in his opposite palm. "NO!" The shadow screamed as Seta started to quickly dissolve. "I'll be back."

**I know this is an extremely short chapter, and you may be pissed off but:**  
**You choose Seta's path from here on.  
****I'm going to put up different chapters for whatever you decide that he may do. Yes it's complicated, but it'll work out.  
There will be alot of chapters, and it's going to take some time.**


End file.
